


Incredibles: Needs to Stop Already

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Samtastic-V3’s got us moving closer to the end of the short diaper saga now. This time some quick snapshots of the girls’ current lives, followed by a set up for the end of this.





	Incredibles: Needs to Stop Already

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:**[ Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3)’s got us moving closer to the end of the short diaper saga now. This time some quick snapshots of the girls’ current lives, followed by a set up for the end of this.
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Violet and Kari faced a number of challenges trying to keep their diapers hidden when they’d leave the house.

These obstacles included popular girls at school.

-

“Get her pants off already, Haley!” Melissa, who was currently holding onto Kari (and unaware of Kari very slowly unzipping the raven-haired girl’s skirt), ordered as her blonde friend grappled with Violet.

“I’m trying!” Haley said. She’d tackled Violet down and had tried to just tug off the girl’s pants, but they’d gotten a little stuck on something (the diaper). Taking one arm off of her struggling victim’s legs, she reached for the button on her jeans. “Maybe if I unbutton them, I can- OW!” Of course, letting go of those legs gave Violet a prime opportunity to kick her off.

Seeing the blonde’s waistband partly exposed just above her own jeans, Violet grabbed onto the panties and PULLED!

“NyeeAHOWIE!” she cried as Violet pulled harder on her sky-blue panties, causing the Haley’s butt to squirm in discomfort.

“How do you like it?” Violet taunted.

“Oh come on, Haley.” Melissa whined, blow some air up to get a lock of her short, black hair out of her face. “Are you really- neh…” Her soon-to-be rant was cut off as Kari flicked the girl’s expertly removed skirt into her face, causing her to stumble back with her red tanga panties exposed in surprise as she unwittingly let go of Kari.

“I got her skirt!” Kari yelled while running past Violet with the back garment in hand. “Let’s bail.”

Letting go of Haley’s underwear, Violet followed after Kari.

-

And, of course, there was a bit of awkwardness when it came to Violet’s budding romance with Tony.

-

Violet felt her eyes flutter a bit as she FINALLY got her first kiss with Tony. And in the park too. Perfect setting.

As they pulled away, she giggled a bit. “You’re a good kisser.”

“Heheh, it was just a peck.” he said modestly before adding, “But your lips are pretty. And pretty nice to kiss.” he hoped that didn’t sound too cheesy. he really didn’t have much idea what he was doing.

“My Chapstick is strawberry flavored.” she mumbled before accidently tripping on a log behind her, falling over it. “Woah!”

Tony winced at the sight as he stepped closer, hand held out. “Do you need-“

“NO!” she shouted. Just barely obscured by the log, her pants had ridden down I the fall to reveal her diaper. “Stay right there!”

“Ummm… okay.” he said, ignorant of her re-covering her shame only a few inches out of his line of sight.

-

For some reason though, Dash actually hadn’t tried to expose either of them.

-

The blonde speedster watched his sister as she was ordering some food at the mall’s food court.

For a few moments, it occurred to him how easy it would be to run up and pants her, exposing her diaper to everyone. But then he shook the thought away.

Much as he liked embarrassing her (and enjoyed how she was stuck in diapers), she WAS still his sister. A line on the levels of humiliation he could inflict on her had to be drawn somewhere.

-

Weird, but certainly appreciated.

But anyways, there were some more ridiculous moments in the works for them as well.

Like with Kari’s babysitting.

-

“You’d only be watching him for a few a hours.” Heather pointed out to her daughter. “besides, it’s not like he’d KNOW what you’d have on under your pants.”

“I guess.” Kari conceded. “Okay, tell them I’ll do it.” she said, looking a bit brighter.

“That’s the spirit! And I… might have already told them you would.” Kari rolled her eyes at that.

Heading into the kitchen, Kari went to get a bite to eat before getting dressed for the new gig when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” Heather said while going to the door.

it was only when she opened the door and saw her friend Jennifer with her 9-year old son that she realized there must have been some sort of mix up on WHERE Kari’s babysitting would be taking place at.

Of course, the stunned moment where she realized that was all the boy needed to energetically run past her and into the house where he spotted Kari in the kitchen.

“AHHHH!” the girl shrieked in embarrassment.

“Um… are you Kari?” he asked.

Stunned at being caught in her diaper, she nodded her head in a ‘yes.’

The boy had quite the laugh about the ‘baby babysitter’ that night.

-

Then there were Violet’s issues getting her clothes changed in a hurry.

-

Helen swerved the car to the side as they spotted a jetpack-wearing villain flying around and dropping spiderbots. “Time to get changed, honey.” she said to her daughter I the back seat.

“I’m trying!” Violet shouted, currently in her training bra and diaper as she struggled to get the tights of her costume up past her diaper. “This diaper isn’t exactly made for use with skintight clothes, you know.”

“then just take it off and go commando.” Helen said while quickly getting into her own gear.

“This thing REALLY rides up o me even when I have underwear on, mom.”

“Not important right now.” Helen said as she got out of the car.

-

So she went commando in the supersuit…

And it rode up completely between her buttocks for the entire fight, creating a humiliating amount of butt-cleavage to be seen by the few people who’d stayed close to the fight to get some pictures.

-

“Kar, we have REALLY gotta get this whole diaper thing over with.” Violet said to her friend over the phone.

“Tell me about it.” Kari said. “Do you know what it’s like being a babysitter caught wearing a diaper?” she asked. “But how are we supposed to convince our moms to let us go back to panties.”

“Well, it’s the last day of middle school tomorrow.” Violet said. “Maybe we could convince them that graduation would be a good time to go back to wearing actual underwear again.”

“Worth a shot.” Kari said.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml763885056']=[] 


End file.
